Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Captain Davy Jones is a major antagonist from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series, loosely based on the old seaman's legend of Davy Jones' Locker. He is the main antagonist of the second film of the franchise, Dead Man's Chest and is reduced to the secondary antagonist in the third film,'' At World's End''. He is only given mention in the first movie, Curse of the Black Pearl. He was played by Bill Nighy who also played Viktor in the Underworld film series, and Rattlesnake Jake. Appearance Davy Jones was designed by the films' producers to be a mixture of various aquatic flora and fauna features. Jones' most striking feature is his cephalopod-like head, with octupus-like tentacles giving the illusion of a thick beard, which is similar to the head of Cthulhu. Throughout the films, Jones uses the 46 tentacles of his "beard" like fingers to manipulate objects, such as the Dead Man's Chest key (he shows this during a game of Liar's Dice), his hat (when his ship submerges), and the keys of his vast pipe organ; while dueling Captain Jack Sparrow in the climactic maelstrom battle sequence of the third film, he waves, wags, wiggles all of his "beard - tentacles" at once while screaming in frightening fashion in an effort to scare Sparrow, which, in context, appears humorous. A prominent sac bulges from under the back of his barnacle - encrusted tricorne. Jones' face lacks a nose, and instead has one short, hollow tentacle called a siphon (on the left side of his face) that acts as part of his respiratory system, capable of inhaling and exhaling, which we see in the second film as he smokes his pipe. Davy Jones also has a crustacean - style crab - like claw for his left arm which is shown to be incredibly powerful as he can snap a sword in two without difficulty, he has a long tentacle in place of the index finger on his right hand and his right leg is that of a crab (resembling a pegleg). He also speaks with a clearly distinguishable, albeit very thick, Scottish accent. Davy Jones was known for his sadistic ways. Proud, cruel and hateful, Jones was a creature of malice. Perhaps a nihilist as a result of Calypso´s perceived betrayal, the only thing he seemed to enjoy was to ensure the lives of those around him were as miserable and joyless as his own one. He regularly mistreated his own crew as well, believing that all humans should suffer through the afterlife with much pain; this is backed up by his proclamation of "''Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?"''. In the Films In the films, Davy Jones is the captain of the Flying Dutchman (based on the feared ghost ship of the same name featured in nautical lore), and roams the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. He was previously the lover of Calypso, a "heathen goddess" from which a bad relationship turned him antagonistic. Jones is the legend behind the fictitious Dead Man's Chest, a major aspect of the second film. Jack Sparrow made a deal with him to raise the Black Pearl. Afterward, Jones sought to make Jack a crew member of the Flying Dutchman. Jack refused, so Bootstrap Bill (who also made a deal with Jones) put a symbol on him for Jones's pet, the Kraken, to hunt him and take his soul to Davy Jones's Locker. Jack tricked Will Turner into becoming part of the Flying Dutchman's crew, but he was able to steal the key to the Dead Man's Chest from Jones while he was asleep. Eventually the kraken swallowed Jack and the Black Pearl, but his heart, which Jack earlier dug up, was taken to Lord Cutler Beckett by James Norrington. From here, Jones became Beckett's servant, since he possessed the heart and could destroy it if Jones disobeyed him. Eventually he and his crew fought alongside the East India Trading Company against Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, and other pirates in Jack's crew as the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman faced off at a maelstrom created by Calypso. During which, Jones dueled Jack, who eventually unlocked the Dead Man's Chest and threatened to stab Jones's heart with his broken sword (earlier snapped in two by Jones with his claw). He stabbed Will in the heart with his sword, twisting the blade. At this, Bootstrap, previously driven insane from his imprisonment in the wall of the ship, returned to his senses and beat up Jones. Before Jones could stab Bootstrap, Will stabbed the heart, with help from Jack, and Jones fell to his death in the maelstrom. As he fell, he whispered his final word: "Calypso". Gallery Davy Jones.jpg|Davy Jones on the Flying Dutchman Captain Davy Jones.png|Davy Jones in Disney Infinity Davyjones3.jpg|Davy Jones Davy Jones evil grin.png|Jones in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World´s End and his evil grin Davy Jones.jpeg|Jones holding the Dead Man´s Chest Lego Davy Jones.png|Lego Davy Jones 200px-Piratedavyjones.JPG|Davy Jones Davy jones by typeuniquenamehere-d3hge3o.png|Davy Jones wallpaper Trivia *Davy Jones is perhaps one of the most popular & memorable Disney Villains ever. *Davy Jones design is somewhat very similar to Cthulhu. *While Davy Jones has not yet appeared in any Kingdom Hearts game, many various fanfictions have popularly added him, as well as Cutler Beckett in the fan sequels. It is even rumored that many Pirates of the Caribbean fans (especially those of Davy Jones') want to add the sequels on the upcoming KH game. *His fondness for playing the organ has been reflected among many other villains of TV and film, such as Lord Fear. *Davy Jones is sometimes thought to be the main antagonist of the third film, however he was merely hired by the true main antagonist. *Athough he is sadistic and cruel, Davy Jones seems to have a Soul or something humanity left. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:In love villains Category:Pirates Category:Mutated Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Swordsmen Category:Leader Category:Fearmongers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deal Makers Category:Misanthropes Category:Betrayed villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Molluscs Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Trap Master Category:Monster Master Category:Bosses Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Summoners Category:Humanoid Category:Supernatural Category:Teleporters Category:Merfolk Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Poisoner Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Trickster Category:The Heavy Category:Outright Villains Category:Outcast Category:Slavedrivers Category:Hatemongers Category:Stranglers Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Slaveholders Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Phasers Category:Recurring villain Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Dark Messiah Category:Crustaceans Category:Gaolers Category:Drowners Category:Damned Souls Category:Animal Killers Category:Whip Users Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Pawns Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side